


The Old in the New

by credoimprobus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in New York for all of six months before they trip over a hostile alien incursion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old in the New

**Author's Note:**

> A fragment from the Ponds headcanon I concocted for my own joy post-TATM. Cleaned up and posted in honour of the AO3's 1 million fanworks celebration. <3

Amy and Rory are in New York for all of six months before they trip over a hostile alien incursion.

After all their time with the Doctor, dealing with it is pure reflex; they may not have the Doctor and his magic around anymore, but they do have everything they learned travelling with him, and a small band of local reinforcements. ("Oh my god. Companions. We've got companions!" Amy says at one point, utterly gleeful.) The familiarity of it all makes this time and this place feel a lot more like home than it did before, and neither of them has a problem admitting how much they've missed this. More exhilarating, though, is realising that just because they're stuck in one place and time, this life isn't lost to them forever.

It doesn't get strange until it's over, and instead of flying off and leaving their one-adventure compatriots behind forever, they're still there, where they'll run across them again from time to time. They even keep in touch with some of them, and it's strange and new, suddenly having Real Life friends that they're forged together with through what is, effectively, Doctor Life.

They decide they kind of like it.


End file.
